A Little Bit Of Ouran
by AlexMegan-chan
Summary: Just a plot that I thought would be cute as an Epi... :  NO OTHER SUMMARY FOR YOU! lol


**Ouran High School Host Club **

Haruhi arrived at Tamaki's huge mansion with a breath of relief. She had made it with 5 minutes to spare. She sat on the steps to catch her breath. As she sat panting, a shinny black car pulled into the drive. It stopped at two boys, looking alike, stepped out. Hikaru laughed as Kauro took his hand and they walked to Haruhi.

"Look, Kauro! I told you that Haruhi would win. I'll collect my prize tonight." He winked and his twin brother blushed. I just looked at them, puzzled.

"What?" I asked, getting my breath back.

"Kauro say you running a bunch of blacks back-" Hikaru started

"And Hikaru said that you would beat our car." Kauro finished. She glared at the two.

"You saw me running and you couldn't have your driver stop to pick me up?" She asked, exasperated. Kauro shrugged.

"What is the fun in that?" Hikaru asked. They walked past Haruhi and up the walkway. She groaned and followed.

"You two are impossible." She muttered to herself.

"Only when-"

"We choose to be." She shook her head as they rang the bell. A pudgy woman in a maid outfit opened it.

"Misters Hitachiin and Mister Fujioka. Master Suoh is waiting in the parlor with Mister Haninozuka, Mister Morinozuka, and Mister Ootori." She stepped aside and they walked in. She shut the door and led them to the parlor. She swept open the doors elegantly.

"Master Suoh, Misters Hitachiin and Mister Fujioka have arrived." She declared and then left. They went in, shutting the doors behind them. Mori was sitting on a couch and Honey-sempai was in his lap playing with Usa-chan. Kyouya was across a table from him scribbling in a notebook. Tamaki was sprawled out next to him. Honey-sempai jumped up with a grin.

"Haruhi-chan is here!" He called in a childish voice, even though he was a third year. Haruhi laughed and sat beside Mori. The twins claimed the third couch in the room. They were all around a circular table covered in tea cup, cakes, and scones. Honey snatched a plate with a piece of strawberry cake. He handed it to Haruhi.

"Haruhi's favorite cake." He grinned. She took it and nibbled it, trying to guess how much the cake had cost.

"Good. Now, we couldn't meet in Music Room #3 today, because of the food fight we had in there yesterday. The kanrinin are still cleaning it." He chuckled. They all did, except for Kyouya.

"You do know that we will be charged for that and with out running the host club today, we will not be able meet our quota this month." He said matter-of-factly. They were quiet. Until the twins laughed. Everyone looked at the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru held up a laptop. There was a picture of Haruhi's shoe that she hadn't been able to find this morning. In large letters it said "SOLD" above it.

"Kyouya, will 385100 yen cover it?" Kauro asked with a coy smile. Haruhi's mouth hung open. Kyouya scribbled in his book some more.

"YOU SOLD MY SHOE? YOU LITTLE-"

"Yes. 385100 yen will give us 100 yen left over." Kyouya said, ignoring Haruhi yelling and tackling Hikaru and Kauro.

"How dare you!" She growled. The boys laughed and tickled her, forcing her to laugh.

"Tap, Haruhi. We-"

"Will let you go at any time." They said. Finally she tapped and they let her go. She sat next to Mori again. Tamaki jumped on the twins.

"You can't tickle my little girl! Only Daddy is allowed to!" He cried.

"Shh." Mori said. Everyone froze. Mori pointed to Honey. Despite all the yelling, Honey-sempai was curled up in Mori's lap, fast asleep. Tamaki looked from Honey to the twins and back and forth. He finally chose to sit down quietly next to Kyouya, choosing the lesser of evils. They all knew that if Honey was woken up, he would be a bear. After a moment of glaring at the snickering twins, Tamaki got back to business.

"Now we need to brainstorm ideas fro when we open the Host Club again…" He trailed off as he sat back. Haruhi put her hand on her chin. The twins were whispering, Mori closed his eyes, and Kyouya wasn't paying attention. Or so it looked. A giggle came from Kauro.

"No, Hikaru… The boss would never agree." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tamaki turned to glare at them again.

"What is it?" THey giggled again and shook their heads.

"Tell me!" Tamaki exclaimed, louder.

"Shh." Mori said again, his eyes still closed. The twins giggled once more.

"Well, we had an idea-" Hikaru.

"That Tamaki, you could-" Kauro.

"Be in a cage-" Hikaru.

"Hung from the ceiling-" Kauro.

"An every one else will be-" Hikaru.

"Locked up like prisoners except-" Kauro.

"For Mori, because-" Hikaru.

"He will be the jailer." Kauro. They looked at the rest of the Host Club with hope in their eyes. Tamaki mulled it over.

"No." He declared, firmly.

**Two Days Later **

Tamaki sat in the cage glaring at the rest of the Host Club. They wore handcuffs and leg cuffs, but at least they weren't in a hanging cage. Mori came in. He was smiling. Mori never smiled.

He hang jangling keys on his belt. The scary thing, Haruhi thought, was that the keys actually unlocked the cuffs and they couldn't get out without them.

"The ladies are coming." He said, taking his place. The ladies started coming in. They were giggling and pointing. Because everyone, but Mori was locked up he was left to collect money and showing the girls were to sit. A girl sat down my Haruhi.

"Good morning, Fujioka-chan." She said with a smile. Haruhi smiled back.

"Hello, Miss Tezuka **(A/N Yes, I named her after Osamu Tezuka. Hehe.)**"

**Well, Do you like it?**

**Review. **


End file.
